Dracula (MonsterVerse)
Dracula (Vlad Dracula III) was the King of Vampires, who was based on Bram Stoker's iconic character and a small bit of Bela Lugosi's portrayal in the 1930's. He's the main villain of the movie "The Batman vs. Dracula". History Aside from his beloved bride, Carmilla Karnstein, much of Dracula's origins in the film matched the origins that were described in Stoker's original novel. Originating from Transylvania, Dracula was eventually vanquished by a gentleman (probably Professor Van Helsing himself), and his remains were moved at an undetermined time to Gotham City. Buried in Gotham Cemetery, Dracula was accidentally revived by The Penguin, whom he then hypnotized into acting as his Igor-like servant. Dracula soon became obsessed with remaking Gotham in his own image, and turned hordes of citizens into vampires like himself, with him as their King and Carmilla as their Queen. Dracula seemed unable to tolerate Bruce Wayne being the ruler of Gotham's elite, and became intrigued by Batman, and believed that his legacy had an influence on the latter's existence. Dracula successfully hypnotized Bruce Wayne for a short period while he acted as Dr. Alucard, but that cover was soon blown. Dracula seemed to have a growing attraction to Vicky Vale, who appeared to vaguely resemble Carmilla when she was still alive. In an attempt to resurrect his true bride, Dracula hypnotized and kidnapped Vicky, and drew the life energy out of her soul and into Carmilla. However, Batman managed to interrupt the ritual, saved Vicky, and cured the 'Lost Ones' of their Vampirism, as Dracula turned his attention to finally killing him. Eventually blowing his way into the Batcave after a prolonged chase through the city's underground tunnels, a badly wounded Batman managed to blast Dracula with a device from Wayne Industries that stored pure sunlight, which destroyed him. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Immortality' *'Healing Factor' *'Nigh-Invulnerability' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Hypnosis' Appearances Movies *"The Batman vs. Dracula" The Batman Strikes! *Issue #15 Trivia *Dr. Alucard, the namesake that Dracula used when incognito among humans, as well as being Dracula's real name reversed (which was how Bruce pieced together that Dr. Alucard was Dracula in disguise), was also a name that was used in various fiction and media several times as the name of a powerful vampire (which was often a vampire who was related in some way to Dracula). *Dracula could not be rendered human by the vampire cure that Batman had located for restoring the Vampiric Lost Ones' humanity, although exposure to the cure did still cause Dracula to suffer a brief flash of pain. Dracula explained that his Vampirism was incurable because his was a truly supernatural condition that could not be undone by any Earthly means, whereas the Lost Ones that Dracula had turned were essentially just Vampirism-diseased humans. *Interestingly, Dracula himself stated in the film that being exposed to sunlight was "an almost permanent death" for his kind (as he described Carmilla's demise), and so, while he appeared to have been killed at the end of the film, there was still a chance that one day he might be resurrected again. However, it appeared that the resurrection required a second vampire to extract the soul. However, in Bram Stoker's original story, sunlight did not kill a vampire. Rather, like all nocturnal animals, vampires were perfectly capable of functioning during the day, albeit in a diminished capacity. *In addition to his usual liking of blood as sustenance, Dracula also enjoyed eating flesh. That was shown at the Wayne Manor Party when Dracula ate the beef steak tartar that was offered as hors d'oeuvres, much to Vicky's disgust. It was implied again that Vampires also eat flesh when Dracula stated that after Carmilla had fed on Vicky's soul, he would give her Batman's corpse as a wedding gift. *Dracula's appearance resembled Ra's al Ghul. Voiced by *Peter Stormare (English) *Hiroshi Yanaka (Japanese) *Carlos Kaniowski (Spanish) *Marco Balbi (Italian) *Jean Claude Donda (French) *Hans Jurgen Wolf (German) *Luiz Carlos Persy (Portuguese) *Amnon Wolf (Hebrew) See Also *Dracula Category:Justice League Monsters Universe Characters